SCP Foundation: Dark Minds
by Hellhound683
Summary: A 9-year-old girl is introduced to the foundation and seems to catch the SCPs attention. Mainly 682's.
1. Prologue

**_9 Years Ago._**

 ***SCP: 682 has broken out of Gate B! I want all available helicopters MTF units at Gate B now. All personnel gets to safety! Stay away from the SCP at all costs!** **I repeat, SCP 682 has broken out of Gate B. All available helicopters and MTF units at Gate B now.***

The alarm kept screaming. Each of the personnel ran away to avoid the creature's wrath. Out of all the days why did I come to work pregnant with my baby?! I was too stupid to do that! I shouldn't have come! She'll die because of me! I can hear gunfire and the creature roaring in anger at their attempts to contain it. She began to kick and squirm a little. "Please not now!" I begged. "Please!" Apparently, she didn't want to wait. She was coming, and fast. I stumbled into the hallway and heard 682's roaring becoming louder. He was coming. I stumbled into a room and I felt something trickle down my legs. My water broke, she was coming! "Not now!" I cried. Suddenly the roaring stopped. Did they contain him? I couldn't process it as the pain increased. "Ok, ok! You git this! Breathe." I kept breathing and each time I did so the pain was getting worse. I tried my hardest not to scream so none of the SCPs can hear me. I prayed to God that nothing will happen, especially to her. "Please," I whisper. "Don't let anything happen to her." I muffled my scream and the pain finally resided. I took off my lab coat and looked down at my baby. She had a greenish tinge to her hair and dark eyes staring at me. I can see a small green tinge to them as well. "I'm sorry that you have to be in this situation." I wrapped her up and kept her close to my chest. The strange part was that she didn't start crying. She just stared. Is that normal for a baby's behavior? It was probably a good thing, they may not hear us but the smell of blood might get their attention. I stood up slowly to avoid slipping on my fluids. I walked slowly to the back of the room and sat there for a while till they called a security safety alarm. To call that SCPs that have escaped are now contained. The baby began to whine a little. "It's ok. You are safe. Now, what do I call you?" She looked up at me with a small smile. She is so innocent. I wish that she didn't have to be born in this place. "Innocent?" I said to myself. "How about I call you Angel?" She smiled even more. "My little angel." I heard a loud crash that scared the both of us and her and she began to cry. "Don't cry, its ok!" I tried to shush her and calm her down. I saw a large figure cross the door. She kept crying. "It's ok! Please calm down. Everything will be ok! I won't let them hurt you." A low growl can be heard at the door. I saw a yellow eye staring down at us. "God, please help us!" I whisper.


	2. Chapter 1

**9 Years After**

The constant sound of an alarm blaring in my ears and a low growl make my skin crawl. I felt nothing but a cold chill cross my skin. A warm breath blowing my hair. "Please don't let this be real," I whisper. Before I can see what was before me, the dream faded. I woke in my bed covered in a heavy blanket. I never understood my I kept dreaming it. It was always the same thing. Yet I never saw the figure before me, just its breathing and the chills I have staring back. "Angel? You up yet? Breakfast is ready!" A voice called breaking me out of my trance. It was my aunt. I slowly got out of bed and the moment my foot touched the carpet my entire leg burned. "Shit!" I mutter. Sorry for my french or whatever it is, I dislocated my knee and it doesn't hurt as much as it did before but its still hell when I put some pressure on it. I grabbed my knee brace and wrapped it on my knee. When it was finally secured I slowly walked down the stairs. How did I dislocate it? I was playing soccer when it happened. By far the worst day of my life. I had to cut the team because of that. My aunt made me. She said I was "too fragile" to play. I hate her, I wished that mom was here, she would've let me stay on the team. "Mom?" I repeated it quietly a few times. "Angel you up? Don't make me come up and get you." I sighed and went downstairs. Aunt Laura was making some toast and a weird salad made of seaweed and kimchee. "Alright, Angel I am going to work. Make sure you behave," She said while balancing a dish in her hands. "Behave? Arent I staying home?" I asked. "No, I'm taking you to work with me. Since I have no choice." choice? What? "Make sure you do what the staff tell you and please don't wander off." I pouted. Not my fault that I get bored. "What's your job? That's so important for you to bring me along?" She sighed at my sarcasm. "I study behavioral patterns of animals. That's all you need to know." "Are you an FBI agent? Or CIA?"I joke. She smiled. "If I told you, I would have to kill you." "Is that a thing?" "I don't know, now eat up and get ready." I nodded.


	3. Chapter 2

When she said she studies animal behavior, for some reason I got suspicious. "What kinds of animals does she study?" I shrugged it off and put on some leggings and a t-shirt. I grabbed my purple sweater and wrapped it around my waist. "Angel, you ready? My boss called. He needs me asap!" "Coming!" I grabbed my Nintendo, my phone charger and some snacks. I walked down the stairs slowly. "Alright, we have to go. Make sure you didn't forget anything." I nodded. We left the car and started it up. "Shoot! I nearly forgot my paperwork! Stay here, I'll be right back." She ran inside and I saw a folder hanging out of her purse. I know I shouldn't snoop but I could not help myself. I looked inside and saw what looked like a plague doctor like the ones in Paris during the plague. "SCP: 049?" I looked through the file and said something about "SCP: 049 takes its victims and removes their vital organs and places chemicals into their body. This guy creates zombies?" I heard the door click so I slip the folder back into the purse and acted as nothing happened. "Ok, I got everything we need. Ready Angel?" I nodded. We drove out of the driveway and Aunt Laura drove out of the neighborhood. We passed vets and grocery stores and small neighborhoods. Where was she going? My head drooped and I fell asleep. The same dream occurred. I was standing in front of something while the dust and debris completely masked it. "Don't let this be real," I whisper. "It can't be!" The dream didn't show the thing in front of me. All I saw was a tentacle come out and stroke my hair back. "It was your decision." A man said behind me. Just before anything else can happen I felt my Aunt Laura shove my shoulder slightly. "We are here. Time to get up hon."


End file.
